His Pin, Her Pendant
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: Ever wondered about Eret's Stormcutter pin in HTTYD2 and where he got it? Here's my take on the pin and a little analysis on Eret's character. WARNING: For those who haven't read my story The Fiersome Chronicles and haven't watched HTTYD2 yet, don't read this. SPOILER WARNING! You've been warned!


**Hey there, guys **** I've got my first one-shot here and it's HTTYD **

**This takes place during HTTYD2. For those who haven't read my story The Fiersome Chronicles and haven't watched HTTYD2, it's best not to read this.**

**Remember, DON'T read if you haven't read and seen. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD.**

**His Pin, Her Pendant**

Eret, Son of Eret, was a man who really took pride in himself in being the '_World's Greatest Dragon Trapper_' and always made sure he looked the part. He really is quite a dashing fellow, no wonder Ruffnut fell for him at first sight.

One striking feature Eret wore with pride was the silver pin that slightly resembled a Stormcutter, a very fearsome dragon, on his fur vest. His men often asked him where he got such a pin only to receive no answer. Eret, you see, was also a man of mystery. Not even his own men know how he got hired by Drago Bludvist or where he came from.

The only one who knew was Eret himself. His past was something he'd rather not share with anyone. It was too full of pain, hardship…and good-byes.

One good-bye, in particular, always weighed heavily in his mind…

He was 13 years old when he had to say good-bye to his childhood sweetheart for she and her family were migrating to a new island. It was a bittersweet parting…where he got his pin.

As well as his first kiss.

You might have thought it as beautiful, no?

Well, if you were there when it happened, you would've been surprised for the girl he had kissed…was _eight years old._

Five years far too young for him, who was now entering the stage of adolescence. But Eret didn't care. This young girl was his goddess, his princess and everything. And to make sure he didn't forget her, the girl had given him the pin she had lovingly crafted herself and said,

'_As long as you wear this, even if many years will pass, I'll recognize you instantly._'

In return, he had given her his mother's silver pendant and told his sweetheart,

'_And as long as __**you **__wear __**this**__, I'll know it's you no matter how much time has passed between us._'

With those words and the quick uttering of '_I love you_' to each other, Eret watched his dearest heart sail away to her new home and new life. And he hoped and prayed that they'll see each other again…

That was twelve years ago…

Now at the age of 25, Eret had all but lost hope of seeing her again. Already busy with his work for Drago, he almost had no time at all to daydream about her. But still, Eret wore his pin proudly for all the world to see…in hopes that he and his childhood sweetheart would one day cross paths once again…

Then came the day the mysterious Dragon Rider came with that gigantic ice dragon and destroyed the fort he and his men were manning. Shortly after that, three other Dragon Riders came. He had captured the Nadder of one of them and was planning on getting the two Night Furies after he had made his introductions when…

"…_Eret…?_"

One of the Riders, a young lady with long raven black hair and one violet eye, suddenly came up to him. Looking at him from head-to-toe, she scrutinized his every feature before finally locking her gaze on his pin.

He was beginning to get the unsettling feeling of being examined by this stranger and was about to tell her to get away from him when she touched his pin.

"Twelve years…Twelve years and you still wear it…" she whispered, her voice suddenly sounding familiar.

Looking at the lady even more closely, Eret began to think that he knew this stranger from somewhere...

It's not until he sees the pendant around her neck did Eret suddenly feel like the whole world had blanked out and he paid no heed to his men, the dragons or the other two Dragon Riders.

For after twelve long years…he was seeing his childhood sweetheart face-to-face.

Eret was, if it was an understatement, stunned.

She had grown tall, just three or four inches shorter than him, in fact. And she had blossomed into a woman with beauty to rival a Valkyrie. At the sight of her eye patch, Eret felt his heart clench painfully. Who could have done such a thing? She was only a young woman, too innocent to lose vital body parts…

Yet even if she had only one eye left, Eret couldn't help but think that she was still the most beautiful lady in the world.

He felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he gently cupped her face with one hand, almost fearing that she wasn't real.

But when she tenderly leaned into his touch and held his hand with hers, Eret knew that without a doubt she was real. She was real and standing in front of him right now.

She was right here. His goddess, his princess…his everything.

He had so many things to tell her, so many questions…

Like who was the monster who took her right eye?

And how and when did she become a _Dragon Rider_?

Of a _Night Fury_, no less!

But the only thing he could say right now was the name he hadn't uttered in twelve long years…

"…_Zenna?_"

**I'm evil, aren't I? I'm so sorry if I hadn't made an HTTYD2 story with Zenna yet. I have to watch the movie a couple more times to get all the details right. Not to mention hunt down for the transcript for the correct lines.**

**It will take a while…but I WILL make that story!**

**Until then, stay awesome fellow FanFic fans **

**-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
